


Mile High Club

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, don't ask i just don't know, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: On what should be a routine trip, flight attendant Anna can’t keep her eyes off a certain air marshal.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Mile High Club - a term for people who’ve had sex during a flight

There weren’t always air marshals on a plane, but when there were, Anna knew the routine like the back of her hand.

The entire flight crew was required to know where any armed passengers were seated in case of emergencies.

They would be brought down the gateway by a jet agent before the flight in order to show their credentials to the crew and share their seat number.

They would introduce themselves, share the necessary information, then get back off the plane to join the other passengers in general boarding.

So after the plane was cleaned and there was still plenty of time before the next flight, Anna stood patently, ready to meet the new marshals before taking part in another routine flight.

She didn’t expect to lose her breath as the two men entered the plane.

There were definitely two, but she barely noticed the second one.

The one leading the way was tall and well-built with blond hair dusting his forehead. He was dressed casually, unassuming like they were all supposed to be, but Anna nearly felt her knees buckle as she studied his simple, black t-shirt and the blue-grey jacket that was pulled taught over his shoulders.

He had to conceal his weapon, but _God,_ Anna wanted to pull that jacket off.

As her eyes traveled down his form, her mouth went dry when she stared – probably less than discreetly – at the front of his jeans.

_Oh._

It was only when he walked _past_ her that Anna realized she hadn’t blinked since he got on the plane.

They went into the cockpit – right – and she shook her head slightly, taking herself out of her daze. _What was that?_

She tried to ignore the fluttery feelings in her stomach as she waited for them to come back out, and hoped she appeared normal to her co-workers.

Anna spent the next few minutes chewing on her lip, touching the back of her French twist to make sure her hair seemed okay, chastising herself for acting like an idiot, and then smoothing her jacket and skirt about seven times before the men came back out.

As they introduced themselves to the rest of the crew, Anna felt her palms get sweaty as he approached her, and wiped them on her skirt before he shook her hand.

“Kristoff Bjorgman,” he said gruffly, giving her a firm handshake. His hands were so much bigger than hers and his dark eyes seem to bore _right_ into her. “Let us know immediately if you see anything unusual.”

_Besides an exceedingly hot air marshal?_

She realized she was still holding onto his hand and awkwardly dropped it, cringing as she tried to laugh it off. “Oh! Of course! Yeah, sure – no problem! I will definitely let you know if someone catches my eye. Uh – _something,_ I mean!”

He just looked at her curiously and Anna was sure he could hear her heart pounding.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you, Anna.”

Hearing her name come out of his mouth nearly knocked the wind out of her. Except he pronounced it wrong. “Oh, it’s _Anna,_ ” she corrected with a squeak, until she realized something else. “Wait, how did you…?”

He raised a brow and glanced down at her jacket before remaking eye contact. “It’s on your name tag.”

“Oh!” Anna flushed as she looked down at the small, golden rectangle pinned to her lapel that had her first name engraved clearly in black, uppercase lettering. Name tag. Obviously. “Right…”

“Well, thank you, _Anna,_ ” he said, emphasizing it.

Anna felt lightheaded as he moved on, the scent of pine lingering behind him.

The second man come up to her and shook her hand with a big smile. He introduced himself as Sven…something – Anna wasn’t paying attention as she tried to watch Kristoff out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey, don’t worry about him.”

“What?” Anna finally snapped out of her stupor as Sven talked to her. He must have noticed her silence and general spaciness because he just smiled wider. “I’ve flown with his guy a few times – he’s a bit intense, but pretty fun once you get him to loosen up. No need to be nervous with us.”

“Oh, um, I’m not…uh, thank you, Sven.” She gave him a weak smile and he grinned back before moving on – he was definitely the more approachable of the two.

Anna was going to tell him she wasn’t nervous, but that would be a straight-up lie.

When she first started, the thought of anyone on board having a firearm did frighten her a bit, but she’d been doing this job for a couple years now and it didn’t bother her in the slightest anymore.

She was nervous because as the two men shared their seat information, Kristoff looked at her.

He looked right at her as he gave the crew his seat number.

And as they left the plane, Anna swore he glanced back at her.

\------

Everything moved like clockwork, but Anna felt antsy as the passengers boarded the plane. She smiled and welcomed them like she did every time, but she was waiting for Kristoff. She knew it was unbelievably lame, but she just wanted to see him again.

Sven would be sitting near the front of second class while Kristoff was in the back.

Of course they would board when their section was called, just like everyone else, so he would be near the end.

Anna greeted each passenger with the other flight attendants with a fake smile plastered on her face. Usually she loved her job and her smiles were always genuine (when not dealing with a difficult passenger), but she was impatient.

Sven passed by and everyone casually greeted him like the rest of the passengers.

Another few minutes went by and Anna’s face began to hurt from trying to keep her smile up.

It was rare to get eye-candy like this on a flight. Sometimes there was guy who her and the other female flight attendants would giggle about and argue about whose turn it was to go down the aisle, but never one like this.

Kristoff had such intense eyes and strong shoulders and would so easily be able to lift her against a wall and –

“Hi!” she said a bit too brightly as he finally came onboard. She felt her entire body flush as she silenced her intrusive thoughts. “Um…enjoy your flight…sir.”

She almost missed it.

The corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile before he turned his head with a quick “thanks” and went down the aisle.

Anna didn’t realize she bit her lip as she watched him walk away. She could’ve watched that for hours.

But instead she went through her routine as the stragglers filled in, they got ready to go, and she had to run through the safety instructions.

People barely ever paid attention. Whether it was their first flight or their hundredth, most people stuck to their own devices as the attendants walked them through the procedures, clicking the unattached seatbelt above their head or putting the flotation vests on.

There were a surprising amount of passengers who actually watched her, but Anna could only focus on the pair of dark eyes trained on her.

He had flown tons of times, obviously – it was his job. He was probably just trying to blend in and make it look like he was paying attention.

But he stuck out to her.

He gave her that half-smile and she nearly dropped the seatbelt to the floor.

\------

Time creeped by. By the time they had taken off, leveled out, and the seatbelt signs had clicked off, Anna felt like she was jumping out of her skin.

_What_ was wrong with her?

She hadn’t felt this level of, well, _frustration_ in a long time.

Maybe it was his eyes or the way he smiled at her.

Maybe it was the fact he stretched his arms above his head when Anna finished her demonstration and she practically forgot her own name.

Maybe it was the fact that it was going to be a long flight and she would have to go down the aisle multiple times.

Maybe it was because she hadn’t been this attracted to a person since her last hook-up. Which was months ago.

It was probably everything.

Eventually, it was time to take the drink cart down. Anna tried to remain calm as she went down the aisle, politely addressing everyone and handing them any drinks they requested.

Sven smiled wide at her and that relaxed Anna some, he seemed really nice, but as she made her way farther to the back of the plane, she saw Kristoff’s eyes scanning the aircraft until they landed on her.

Did his face soften or was that her imagination?

She felt her knees begin to shake as she approached him.

She turned to the row across from him first, feeling his eyes on her back as she handed them their sodas.

When Anna turned back to him, she froze, forgetting the English language in its entirety.

“Hey,” he said – so coolly, so nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just turn her insides to jelly.

“ _Are you thirsty?_ ”

Holy shit. What the fuck. That was _not_ what she was supposed to say; oh God, oh –

“I’m okay, thank you,” the older woman next to him responded before she put her earbuds back in and turned her attention to an iPad.

Anna closed her eyes in total humiliation before gathering the courage to look back down at him.

“A – And you?” she asked, trying to remain calm.

His mouth quirked up in that smile. “Maybe.”

There was a flash in his eyes.

He knew. He _must’ve_ known. It was his literal job to be observant and Anna was as transparent as fucking Saran wrap.

“What do you recommend?” he asked.

Anna felt her heart beating against her ribs. “I like water,” she blurted out. _Stupid, stupid Anna._

He breathed out a laugh and said, “Water would be great, thanks.”

Anna cursed herself as she poured him a plastic cup. He was still watching her with an amused smile on his face.

She could give him his drink and awkwardly walk away, or she could get even.

She choose the latter.

After handing him the drink, Anna pulled her hand back and ‘accidentally’ knocked over a cup that was on the cart. “Oops,” she said, as he glanced at the cup before bringing his gaze back up to her face.

She gave him her best customer service smile before she turned around to pick it up.

She held the cart as she leaned over, slowly reaching toward the floor.

Her uniform consisted of the same top for each attendant, but the woman could choose to wear either pants or a skirt.

Anna was so glad she chose the skirt.

As she grabbed the cup, she looked back, and the way Kristoff was openly staring at her ass made her think he agreed with the skirt verdict.

His eyes flicked to hers and he immediately looked away, a clear blush spreading across his face as he stared at his hands.

Oh, so _he_ was embarrassed now? Good.

Anna stood up with cup in hand. She grinned using her simple service smile once more before she moved on to the few rows behind him.

He turned around.

As Anna grabbed the drinks on the cart, she glanced out of the corner of her eye.

There was no doubt in her mind – Kristoff was checking her out.

Anna felt absolutely giddy; his job involved stealth, but he seemed to forget that as she turned her head the slightest bit to meet his eye. He quickly faced forward as if he wasn’t just obviously caught.

As she made her way back down the aisle, she felt something brush against her calf.

She turned around to see Kristoff pulling his hand back to himself.

His eyes met hers. She felt goosebumps break out over her entire body.

Anna gave him a shy smile, not her over-the-top flight attendant one, and he returned it fully.

A while later, as she brought the food cart over, she was still nervous, but slightly less so since she knew she was messing with him too.

It was… _exciting._

She kept her friendly demeanor up until she got to his row.

She looked to the woman next him and smiled before asking if she wanted anything from the cart. The woman shook her head and went back to her screen.

Anna looked to Kristoff as he glanced up at her curiously, a question in his eyes.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, lowering her voice. With the engines of the plane, she felt safe that only he could hear her.

“Definitely.”

His fingertips brushed her leg discreetly.

He was as subtle as a boulder.

And she loved it.

\------

Anna didn’t have a ton of opportunities to go back there, but she took every chance she got. She even found herself disappointed when another attendant went out to collect the trash.

But she stood at the divider between first and second class and grinned as she saw Kristoff’s face. He was far away, but she could tell he was disappointed too.

The hours passed and each time she went to the back of the plane, they both seemed to get a bit more daring.

Anna was suddenly clumsier than usual and kept dropping things by him. She made sure not to crouch as she picked them up.

Kristoff’s hand reached higher, gently squeezing her thigh at one point.

Anytime she handed him something, their fingers brushed.

She couldn’t take it – Anna felt like she was going to explode.

The sky was a deep orange as she found herself plagued with those invasive thoughts.

God, his hands were so big. When he squeezed her thigh, how she wished his hand was under her skirt.

She thought about how badly she wanted to just rip off that jacket, feel the muscles that were hiding under his sleeves.

If it were just her and him, she would’ve hiked up her skirt, sat on his lap, and rode him for all he was worth.

But she was at work. And he was at work. And they were very much in public.

The thought was enough to make her wet, though.

Anna excused herself to the bathroom, utterly annoyed and beyond sexually frustrated.

She tried to fix the problem herself, but quickly gave up and sighed, leaning her head against the wall.

The tiny airplane bathroom was not doing anything to get her off. Unless…

She got an idea.

Fuck, she’d be so fired if they were caught. He’d be so fired. If he was even interested, that is.

But it was worth a shot.

Anna quickly cleaned herself up and went back out.

It was only a little while after that they had to bring out the last drink cart – they would be turning off the overhead light soon.

Anna offered to do it and casually strolled down the aisle, smiling and nodding and thinking of nothing other than getting to Kristoff.

When she made it to his row, the woman next to him was asleep.

Without asking, Anna poured him a cup of water. As she handed it to him, she tilted the cup a tiny bit and a few drops of water slid from the lid and landed on his leg.

It was only a small spill, but Anna made sure to give her most convincing fake gasp.

“I am _so_ sorry – here!” She handed him the cup before grabbing a few cocktail napkins and pressing them to his thigh.

Kristoff froze.

“How clumsy of me,” she continued, pretending she didn’t notice how he stopped moving; how his stomach tightened. “I hope I didn’t get you too wet.” As she pulled back, Anna gently brushed against his crotch with her fingers.

Water splashed on the floor as Kristoff clenched his fists, forgetting the flimsy, plastic cup was in his hands.

His eyes were wide as he gazed at her.

Anna grinned and bent over to clean the bit of water on the floor, and when she looked back to him, Kristoff had his eyes shut and jaw clenched. His breathing was undeniably shallow.

“I’m very sorry about that, sir.” She said, bending closer to him.

Kristoff opened his eyes and tried to say something, but a blush crept up his neck and he stayed silent.

“If there’s anything I can do, don’t hesitate to ask.”

He shifted in his seat, and Anna didn’t miss how he pulled on his jeans, trying to adjust them.

She stood up and poured another glass, taking the moment to let out a shuttering breath. She didn’t know where all that boldness was coming from, but she was extremely proud of herself.

She liked making him sweat.

She leaned down to hand him the cup and spoke into his ear. “The airline strives to make sure that all of your needs are satisfied.”

Anna her him gulp audibly and she stood back up, smiling as she walked away.

His hands were shaking.

\------

The sky was pitch-black, the overhead lights were off, and most of the passengers were asleep.

_Now or never, Anna._

She had to psych herself up to go back to him, but she was _dying_.

Anna was so lightheaded as she brought out the last trash bag, she worried she might need an oxygen mask.

But she looked up as she made her way down and even in the dim light, she could see Kristoff’s face – his eyes were dark and they followed her every movement.

No, she definitely just needed him.

Since most people were asleep, Anna was able to move much quicker through the plane and soon enough she was by Kristoff, smiling sweetly as she held open the trash bag.

The screen of the sleeping woman was still playing a movie, and the colors lit up Kristoff’s face as he threw out the napkins, one by one, prolonging her presence.

“I really am sorry about earlier,” she said, not actually sorry and he damn well knew it.

He didn’t throw out the last napkin, he stuck it in his pocket.

“You’ve been a really good passenger.” Anna suddenly got nervous, realizing what she was about to offer. But goddammit, she was horny.

“Really?” He looked unsure, but questioning, like he couldn’t tell what she was about to say.

“I was wondering if…”

He was looking at her in that way and Anna felt her stomach flip.

“Never mind, I’m sorry, you’re probably busy, so I’ll just-”

She closed and bag and turned to leave, but Kristoff grabbed her wrist. It was gentle, but tight.

“Anna.” It was the first time he’d said her name since the flight started and she felt a blush break out over her cheeks.

He didn’t say anything else, just raised his brows in a signal to go on.

Anna sighed and he let go of her wrist.

She bit her lip and played with the bag in her hands. “Since I got – um – accidentally spilled water on you earlier and just because you’ve been a wonderful passenger this evening…” Anna looked up and gave him a smile. “I was wondering if – only if you want to of course – you would let me _personally_ introduce you to the mile-high club. I’m not a member, but…I would like to be.”

His smile grew throughout her confession and before Anna could let nerves get the better of her and scrap the whole thing, she leaned down and whispered, “Bathroom; three minutes.”

Without letting him respond, she turned on her heel and walked back the front.

She excused herself to the bathroom again and took a deep breath, opening the curtain and walking straight to the back.

There were three bathrooms on board, one of which was in the back. The people in the two rows behind Kristoff were luckily all asleep, and Anna kept her eyes on the bathroom door, not daring to look at him as she passed the bewildered air marshal.

She quickly opened the door and slipped inside, leaning against the door once it shut.

She had three minutes.

Anna went to the mirror and pulled the bobby pins out of her hair, letting her twist fall out into curls around her shoulders. She played with it a bit then sighed, hoping it was good enough.

She paced around the small space, chewing her lip.

What did she think she was doing? This was a dumb idea, a horrible idea. He probably wasn’t even coming.

But just before her mind could convince her to back out, the door slid open.

Kristoff stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The rush of the engines seemed especially loud, although Anna was glad of that; it drowned out the pounding in her chest.

He seemed even larger in the small room and Anna couldn’t swallow as he locked the door. She leaned against the sink as he crossed the small space to her.

Anna didn’t quite know how to start, so she trailed her hands up his arms, finally feeling the density of his shoulders.

Her knees buckled as he grabbed her waist and pulled himself against her. Their mouths were mere inches apart and Anna closed the distance, reveling in his solid form.

He tasted _so good_ and almost immediately, she ungracefully shoved her tongue into his mouth – she was needy and frustrated and _very_ tired of waiting.

The kiss was sloppy and desperate, but so, so hot as she tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning as he bit her lip.

Anna felt something hard bump her thigh and she grinned. “Is that a gun in your pocket?” she asked as she panted into his mouth. “Or are you just happy to see me?”

“Gun.”

“…oh.”

“But _this,_ ” Kristoff said as he positioned his hips and pushed his quickly stiffening erection against her thigh, “is all you.”

Anna practically squealed in excitement and crashed her lips back to his, sighing as his hands trailed down her waist and grabbed her ass, squeezing tightly.

He kissed down her jaw and nipped at her earlobe, causing Anna to scratch her nails down his scalp, holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

“I’ve been half-hard this entire fucking flight,” he growled into her ear, grinding his hips against hers.

Anna felt her entire body heat up as she shoved him against the opposite wall and slid her hands under his jacket, pushing the garment off his shoulders.

It crumpled to the floor and Anna gripped his now free biceps, grinning before kissing him again, hot and heavy.

“Then let me take care of that for you.” She spoke against his lips and she heard him groan. She gave him one last kiss before pulling away and slowly getting to her knees in the cramped area.

Anna looked up as she grabbed his belt, slowly unbuckling it as Kristoff stared down at her in complete awe.

She went back to the job at hand and popped open his buttons before pulling down the zipper, going as slow as she’d let herself, enjoying how fidgety Kristoff was.

She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and jeans, pulling them down together and grinning as she felt her heart skip a beat.

Anna could tell he was big at first glance, but _holy shit._ Her thighs clenched in anticipation and she couldn’t wait anymore as she took his length in her hand.

Kristoff nearly slammed his head back into the wall and Anna saw him bite his lip, stifling a groan.

She brought one hand down to cup his balls as the other teased up the side of the shaft, thumb ghosting over the head.

Even over the rumbling engines, Anna heard Kristoff’s rumbling sighs and a gruff, “ _fuck,_ Anna.”

Anna grabbed his cock, her tongue tracing the underside before giving the tip a kiss.

Kristoff fists curled into her hair, slightly tugging on her soft tresses as he reflexively thrust forward, chest heaving as Anna brought her fingers up to tangle in the golden hair by his navel.

Anna firmly gripped his hips to hold them in place as she took him into her mouth and heard him gasp. His hands remained fisted in her hair as she bobbed up and down his cock, taking him as far as she could go and bringing her hands back to do the rest.

Anna pulled back with a satisfying _pop,_ seeing that he was rock-hard, and she wasn’t going to leave the bathroom until he fucked her, so she didn’t want to finish him off.

She stood up and Kristoff immediately cupped the back of her head, kissing her deeply.

“God, you’re incredible,” he mumbled against her lips.

“What – have a thing for flight attendants?” Anna teased, already fighting with the material of her skirt so she could pull it around her waist. She knew her job was a turn-on for a lot of guys, and the humor of an air marshal having a kink for it wasn’t lost on her.

“Nope – just a thing for feisty redheads.” He grabbed her skirt and helped her pull the tight thing up, then picked her up before placing her on the sink.

Anna lifted her hips as his fingers curled around the cotton material of her underwear and pulled it off her freckled legs.

For a quick second, Anna wish she’d worn something sexier, but clearly it didn’t matter because they both just wanted it _off._

Kristoff’s mouth was at her throat as his wonderful, large fingers slipped inside her.

Anna bit the back of her hand to stop her screams, grinding against his digits as he stroked and curled inside her.

He pulled his fingers out and Anna whined, but then he brought them to his mouth, sucking her slick wetness from his fingers.

“I told you I was hungry,” he said, both hands now massaging her thighs. “Can you help me with that?”

Anna practically whimpered as she nodded, her head hitting the mirror as he got lower, getting to his knees as he placed kisses inside her thighs.

“Kristoff, _please._ ”

He slid one hand up her body and Anna took a few of his fingers into her mouth, stifling her loud moans as he licked a trail up her center, tongue darting in and tasting her depths.

Anna’s fingers gripped his hair as she sucked and bit against his hand, pulling _hard_ with her teeth and hands as his nose worked her clit, rubbing and stroking and sensitive nub.

She was _so close_ as he pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back on his hand and grinning up at her.

Anna gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him up, but Kristoff stood and suddenly stuck his hands under her thighs, picking her up and pushing her back against the first wall.

She was _right_ – he had no problem lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, panting as she felt the tip of his cock tease her slick entrance.

“Oh _God_ – Krist-”

The rest of his name was cut off as he lowered her onto his length and Anna nearly cried out, but she nuzzled into his neck to keep quiet.

_Dear Lord;_ he felt better then she imagined as she slid down his thick member, taking him in fully and moaning as she nipped at his throat.

“ _Kris – Kristoff,_ ” she moaned into his ear, begging him to _move,_ to just take her.

He started slowly as he positioned her in his arms, then picked up his pace, grunting in her ear as he began to pound into her.

Both were already close to the edge and getting closer as he fucked her against the wall. Anna bit his neck, whimpered into his ear, and begged him to fuck her harder; faster.

He obeyed, Anna’s skirt and jacket riding up against the grainy surface as she tried to find something to hold on to – his hair or shoulders – but all she could focus on was how hot he felt, how much he filled her, how this was undoubtedly the _best_ idea she’d ever had.

“Anna – _fuck –_ sh-should I pull out?”

“N-no – I’m on-” she gasped as he tilted his hips, continuing to trust into at her a new, _perfect_ angle. “The pill,” she finished, bringing a hand down to her center to touch herself – she could tell Kristoff was nearly there, just holding back for her.

“I’m-” He panted, bouncing her against him to finish her off. “ _Anna._ ”

“ _Kristoff!_ ” Anna moaned, her head falling back against the wall as she came, hooking her ankles behind his back as she rode him out. Her orgasm built in waves and continued to wash over her as Kristoff buried himself within her, groaning as he followed, stilling and gripping her thighs so hard it nearly hurt.

They breathed together, chests falling and rising rapidly as they looked into each other’s relaxed, sedated eyes.

“What the hell was that?” Kristoff asked, that ridiculously attractive smile on his face.

Anna shrugged lazily against the wall and grinned down at him. “I don’t know – I guess I have a thing for air marshals.”

Kristoff laughed as he gently pulled out then placed her back on the floor. Anna’s legs were still shaking.

“You know, you make it impossible for a guy to do his job around here,” Kristoff said, grabbing his jacket off the floor.

“You weren’t exactly making things easy for me, either,” she smiled as she stared to collect toilet paper in order to clean up. “Besides, you got another guy out there – you left the plane in safe hands.”

“Oh, God,” Kristoff said and it looked like he just remembered something.

“What?”

“Sven absolutely saw us come in here.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Well when you rushed back the second time you weren’t exactly…discreet, and I saw him turn around to see were you were going. And then I’m pretty sure he saw me watching you. And then he just _wouldn’t_ turn back around, but three minutes was up so I just…” he shrugged before stepping back into his jeans.

“You came in here anyway.”

“What was I supposed to do? _Not_ follow you? I’m pretty sure that would make me the biggest idiot on the planet.”

Anna blushed and couldn’t help but kiss him again. It was soft, but she felt warmth all the way down to her toes.

“Do you think he’ll say anything?” she asked when she pulled away.

“Definitely not – he’s pretty cool. I’d call him a friend.”

“Well he _did_ say you’d be more fun once you loosed up. Looks like he knows you.”

“He said _what?_ ”

But Anna just laughed and shook her head, and they were silent as they finished cleaning themselves up.

Once they looked like they _hadn’t_ just had sex in an airplane bathroom, Anna turned to the mirror and just put her hair in a simple bun, not wanted to take any more time when she was already gone long enough to be noticeable.

“Okay,” she said, turning back around. “I think I should go out first, then you wait a few minutes, then come out after me.”

“Got it.”

She was about to unlock the door when Kristoff called out to her.

“Wait, Anna.”

She turned around and his lips were on hers, giving her one last lingering kiss before she left.

Anna blushed and smiled before she slipped out the door.

The cabin looked just as she left it, and anyone who was awake was turned away from her.

She took a deep breath and made her way down the aisle, worried someone would be able to read her mind.

She couldn’t help it: she glanced at Sven as she passed him.

He grinned and gave her a thumbs up, causing her to blush and hurry back to the front.

But she felt better as she peaked through the curtains and watched Kristoff sneak out of the bathroom. Sven turned in his seat and also gave his approval, to which Kristoff gave him the middle finger.

Anna couldn’t stop the giggle that left her throat and she sighed as she stepped away from the curtain.

No wonder people gossiped about that club. It was fucking _awesome._

\------

It was only a bit later when the pilot came over the speaker to announce their descent. The overheard light came back on as people woke up slowly and the attendants went down the aisle, instructing people to put on their seatbelts or push their tray tables up.

Anna avoided going back there because she didn’t know what to say. Now that it was over – would they talk again? Would they even see each other again? Not likely.

Would he just pass her on the way out without even saying goodbye?

No, that didn’t seem like something he would do.

Maybe it was only meant to be a one-time thing, but Anna didn’t want it to be. As her and the other attendants buckled in for landing, she chewed on her lip and dreaded the next 20 minutes.

Once they landed and rolled to the gateway, the seatbelt signs clicked off and the attendants stood to exit greet the passengers.

Like with boarding, Anna was distracted, spending most of her time trying to look over people’s heads to find Kristoff, but she couldn’t see anything.

Eventually, Sven came to the front of the line and shook their hands again, winking at Anna.

She blushed, but he just smiled. “I really gotta thank you,” he said quietly. “That man’s always on my ass about _something_ – now it’s my turn.” He gave her hand another solid shake before leaving, and Anna found herself grinning at his retreating back.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the line began to thin and the last few people stepped off the plane.

Kristoff was last.

The other attendants made their way to the back of the plane to being picking up a few things, but Anna stayed behind, awkwardly looking around as Kristoff came up to her.

“Uh…” he began.

“Um-”

They both grinned at each other before Anna blushed and looked away.

“I wanted to say goodbye,” Kristoff said.

“Goodbye,” Anna said quietly, just realizing how sad she felt.

To her surprise, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he slid something into her palm.

“Goodbye,” he said again, giving her a smile before he left the plane for good.

Anna wanted to say more, but she found herself at an unusual loss of words. She watched him go until he turned down the jet bridge and disappeared.

She looked down at her hand and saw a wrinkled, folded napkin in her hand. She smiled as she remembered that he saved one.

She opened the napkin and saw a phone number written in blocky letters. Under the number was a message:

_Meet me at the club._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was either lmao


End file.
